One Call
by Imagination.To.Paper
Summary: Emily is contacted by a young girl as she goes through a traumatic event. She seems to know Emily, but how?
1. Chapter 1

**I love that Emily is back on the show. This idea came to me and I just started writing. Not sure where it will go, but give it a shot.**

* * *

"Oh please! You haven't had to work a day in your life for a date." Emily Prentiss stated as she took a sip of her drink.

Derek Morgan smiled at the comment. "I may not work for dates during the day, but at night, I do all the work." He said while raising his eyebrows and showing off his smile.

Emily rolled her eyes as her gaze met her other colleges Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, and Penelope Garcia. They all shook their heads, though there were slight smiles on their faces.

Just as they finished teasing him, Derek was handed a drink.

"Uhh I didn't order this." He said to the bartender.

The young woman smiled "I know, she did." She said as she nodded her head towards a tall blonde sitting at the other end of the bar.

Derek looked at his friends, who by then were shaking their heads, though amused at the situation.

"Duty calls" He said with a smile as he grabbed the drink and walked over to the woman.

The three agents stared off in his direction.

"So not fair." Penelope whined as she watched the two flirt.

"Tell me about it." JJ replied. "I can't even remember the last date I went on." She muttered into her drink.

Emily smirked. "I do. Yeah? Remember the guy with the beard? The really cute one?"

JJ rolled her eyes in reply. "The one who turned had a collection of dolls? Yeah he was a real winner."

"Oh come on, it was just dolls."

"They were all headless!" JJ responded.

Garcia and Emily tried to stifle their laughter.

"Did you ever find out if he kept the heads or if he tossed 'em?" Penelope asked in the straightest voice possible.

"No. And that one will remain a mystery." She concluded as she looked up to see Derek strolling over, fanning himself with a napkin.

"Ok don't tell me. You were sweet and charming and she was all giggly and told you to give her a call sometime." Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I mean I'm always sweet and charming." He said as he smiled and tucked the napkin in his pocket.

"That's it?" JJ asked. "We don't get to even know her name?"

Derek smiled as he finished the drink he was given. "I'm sorry. That's privileged information."

Emily felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. As she rolled her eyes at Derek's comment, she pulled it out and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it, but decided to answer it anyway. "I'll be right back." She said over her shoulder as she moved to find a quieter area so she could hear better.

Finally, she found a spot and slid her finger across the screen of her phone to accept the call. "Hello?"

"He... Hello?"

Emily furrowed her brow in confusion. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She heard coughing at the other end of the line followed by what sounded like a small sob.

"Hello?" Emily asked once again. She normally would have chalked this up to a wrong number call, but there was something in her gut that told her to remain connected.

"E... Emily? Is this... Is this Emily's phone?" The voice finally came across.

"Yes this is she. Who may I ask is calling?" Emily responded. The voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl, maybe in her early teens, but she wanted to be careful of the amount of information she disclosed to any stranger- knowing her line of work.

"I... this was the number they left. I don't... I didn't know..." The girl stammered.

Emily exhaled before gently interrupting the girl. "Sweetie, who gave you this number?"

There were a few moments of silence from the other end of the phone before the soft voice returned. "My... my parents."

Emily had a feeling that there was something more going on, but she was getting very little information from the current means of communication.

"Ok. Can you tell me where you are? Are you alright?"

Another sob.

"They told me about you on my thirteenth birthday." She responded. "I hid. They didn't know. I couldn't get to them. I never thought I would talk to you." She began to speak faster, all of the thoughts in her head flowing at once.

"Ok ok slow down. What's your name?" Emily asked, hoping to get some information out of the girl so she could help her as best as possible.

"Rylee."

"Ok Rylee. Are you in danger?"

The girl cleared her throat. "They left." She whispered into the phone.

"Who, Rylee? Who left?"

"I dono who they are."

"Ok so you're safe right now?" Emily asked, just to be certain they were on the same page.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Ok Rylee are you hurt?" Emily asked, she knew the process would take a long time, but the girl seemed to know her and she seemed to be in one sort of trouble.

Another sob.

"They aren't moving! I'm sorry! Mom! Dad! Please!" The girl yelled.

Emily wasn't even sure that the girl realized that she was still on the phone with someone.

"Ok, sweetheart listen to me." Emily stated and then paused. "Are you there?"

"Yeah"

"Great. You're doing a great job. Did you call the police?" She asked.

"No! No! I can't I promised! I can't call them! Please don't call them! I promised!"

Emily exhaled deeply. "Ok, Rylee. You're ok. I'm not gonna call them. Ok?"

"K"

"Can you tell me where you are? So I can come help you?"

There was a bit of muffled sounds from the other end of the phone, but finally the girl responded. "They told me to call you if something happened."

"You did a great job! And I'm sure that your mom and dad would like me to help you, or they wouldn't have given you my number, right?" She tried to logic with the girl.

"Yeah."

"Ok. So can you tell me where you are?"

"9374 Waycross Dr."

Emily furrowed her brow. She couldn't pinpoint anyone who lived at that address. "Ok. Rylee?" She questioned to make sure that the girl was still on the line.

Another sob escaped from the girl's mouth. "Yeah?" She answered.

"I'm going to get my really good friend Penelope. She works with me and is really good at finding people." Emily started to say as she began to walk back towards her co-workers.

"No police! Please!" The girl cried out and Emily winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"No, sweetie. She isn't the police. She works with computers." Emily tried to explain.

As she came in view to her friends, she made eye contact with JJ. The blonde, sensing the urgency in her friend's movements stood up and gave her a questioning look.

"Everything ok?" she mouthed as the brunette came closer, obviously trying to explain something to someone on the phone.

Emily shrugged her shoulders as she continued to speak to the girl. "Ok. So 9374 Waycross, right?" She asked as she looked at Garcia and gave her a look of question. "I'm gonna have my friend look it up right now, ok sweetheart?" She said, as Garcia nodded her head in understanding.

The technical analyst quickly unzipped her purse and pulled out one of her many cell phones. She quickly opened up an app and plugged in the address.

After a few seconds, her phone found the location. She turned towards Emily and nodded her head while showing her the screen.

The brunette looked and saw that the location was almost a 4 hour drive. She crinkled her brow in confusion. Who was this girl?

"Mommy? Daddy?" Emily was pulled out of her thoughts to the whimpering sounds on the other side of the phone.

"Rylee, sweetie you still there?" Emily asked.

"No! Please! Wake up! Please!" Emily could faintly hear the cries of the girl. She realized Rylee must have dropped the phone, though she was still connected.

"Rylee?" Emily called out again, but all that she could hear were the faint sounds of sobbing.

The profiler turned towards her co-workers, including Derek, who had been called over by Garcia when she saw how frantic Emily looked.

"We need to get to this location. Now."

* * *

 **So yeah. Something new. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! You are all** **awesome! Please feel free to let me know what you want to happen- I tend to throw in ideas from my readers!**

* * *

It had taken only minutes for the 4 agents to slap down some money to pay for their drinks and head out to the SUV that they had all traveled in. Emily, feeling a sense of extreme urgency, ran towards the driver's seat and looked around for whoever had the keys.

"Hey, Prentiss. Why don't you let me drive? Ya know in case she calls back" Derek suggested, knowing the brunette was way too wired to be able to drive safely.

Emily looked at him and sighed with a nod. She ran to the other side of the car and got into the passenger's seat while Garcia and JJ got in the back and Derek climbed into the driver's seat and quickly started the engine.

"Garcia, phone." Emily called out as she turned slightly in her seat.

The technical analyst wasted no time in handing over the device.

Emily looked at the phone for a moment. "Ok. Take a left up here and get onto 286." She yelled out, unaware that the three other agents were staring at her. The brunette looked up when she didn't feel the car moving and crinkled her forehead in confusion at her co-workers. "Come on! We need to go!"

"Don't you think we need to let Hotch and Rossi know about this?" JJ started gently, knowing her friend wasn't thinking clearly.

"What? Why?"

"It's a 4 hour drive. What if we get a call? They would be 4 agents short." Garcia replied.

Emily's head fell back and hit the seat as she tried to stop tears from falling. "I know we know nothing about this girl, but if you could have heard the panic and fear in her voice..." Her own voice trailed off.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "She had my personal cell number. I can't even remember the last person who I gave that to." She finished, looking at her friends. "We have to go. I have to go."

Derek nodded as he began to pull out of a parking space. "JJ, call Hotch. Maybe we can use the jet. That would cut our time down to under an hour."

Emily nodded her head as well, a silent thank you to the others. She didn't know why, but she knew that this was one call she couldn't ignore.

* * *

It had taken only seconds for JJ to get her boss on the phone and explain the situation.

She eyed Emily as Derek drove, knowing they would soon have to turn to go back towards the office, or go straight to continue towards the address. She needed an answer quickly.

"JJ? What is he saying?" Emily asked quickly, trying to contain any emotions threatening to spill.

"Yeah I know, Hotch, but if we have the jet and we need to get somewhere, we can leave from there." She explained, then glancing up at her friend, who was looking from her phone to the road repeatedly. "Em has a feeling about this one. And I think she's gonna go with or without us." She added in a whisper.

Nodding at the response, she pulled the phone away from her mouth as to talk to the other people in the car. "Hotch wants us all on the jet." She explained before turning her attention back towards the phone. "Yes, sir. We're on our way." She concluded as she ended the call.

"We can use the jet?" Emily asked, turning her body as much as possible to face the blonde.

JJ nodded. "He said we could get away with it seeing as it is most likely a case, but if we get a call while we are there, the rest of us have to leave." She explained.

Emily nodded, but didn't reply. She turned back around in her seat and looked down at her phone. She debated calling the number back, but she didn't know if the girl was hiding or was even around the phone anymore. She prayed that the girl would call again on her own.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Hotch. I seriously owe you. I mean I know it's not an official case or anything but-"

"Emily." Hotch cut off the brunette who had begun rambling the second she boarded the jet. "It's fine. But you need to tell us everything you know about this girl on our way." He instructed as the 3 other agents also boarded the jet.

"Garcia."

"Sir?"

"Do you have your laptop with you?" He asked.

Smiling, she patted her bag. "I never leave home without my baby." She replied.

Hotch nodded in response. "Good. I want you with us."

The analyst nodded her head and quickly sat down at one of the tables and pulled out the computer, knowing her boss would want her to do some digging quickly.

The jet took off quickly, and as soon as they were given the green light, the agents got to work.

"OK. I'm gonna pull up that address and phone number on my laptop." Garcia said as she quickly began typing.

"Good. Now, Prentiss, tell me everything you heard on the phone." He said as he turned towards her, an even more serious look on his face than usual.

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I dono she was just all over the place. Talking to me and then as if she forgot that I was on the line with her." She said quickly.

"Come on, Prentiss. What about the background? What else did you hear?" Morgan asked, knowing his friend hated being treated like a victim- being asked to recall every detail.

"Seriously! Nothing! Like when she wasn't talking, I heard nothing. Not even the sound of like a fan or a car or anything. She seemed completely alone."

"What about the girl?" Rossi asked, leaning in to hear better.

"Uhh her name is Rylee. Didn't get a last name. And she seemed I dono maybe 11 or 12. Her voice was just so panicked. Nothing about it was familiar." She admitted, shaking her head in frustration.

"You said she seemed all over the place." Reid interjected. "What was she saying?"

Emily sighed again as she tried to recall everything the girl said. "Uhh well she started out by asking if I was Emily. And she told me they told her to call this number if anything happened." She licked her lips as she continued to think. "Oh! She started to freak out when I asked her if she called the police. She said something about them telling her not to."

"Who is they?" Rossi asked.

"I dono. She didn't answer that question. Thats when she started calling out for her mom and dad. She said they weren't moving." She recalled. "I asked her if she was safe and she told me she was."

Reid nodded.

"After she told me her address, I think she may have dropped her phone or something because her voice seemed far off and she was crying out for her parents." Emily continued, biting her lip as she remembered the heart-wrenching sobs from the girl.

"Garcia? Anything?" Hotch asked as the team looked towards the blonde, who was furiously working on her computer.

Without looking up, she began to talk. "Number tracked to the address given. Belongs to a John and Lydia Hollis. Daughter Rylee Hollis. No priors for either parent. Rylee is a 5th grader at Carbor Elementary." She signed as she looked up. "They're a typically normal family." She concluded.

The jet was quiet for a moment as each member tried to think of how to proceed next.

"Prentiss, she didn't say anything about how her parents got hurt?" Morgan asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"No. She wouldn't answer my questions. It was almost as if she was thinking straight when she called, but whatever she was looking at or whatever I was talking to her about caused her to zone out and ignore my questions. And I didn't want to call the police out there because she almost lost it when I told her I was going to talk to Garcia and she thought she was a cop." Emily added.

Hotch took in all of the information he was given- which was close to nothing. "OK. Garcia, pull up the local police number in that area." He said before holding up his hand as Prentiss began to protest. "I just want them to be aware of the information we were given. I don't want them to be blind sighted if we do end up going to them for help." He explained.

Emily nodded in understanding. She knew there were regulations and she didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

The brunette sat in silence for the rest of the half hour flight as she racked her brain for any sort of connection to that address, that name, that voice, anything. However, as she was shaken out of her thoughts at the feeling of the plane descending, she had gotten no closer than she was when she first got on.

The profiler sighed in frustration as she grabbed her purse- the only thing she had with her while they were out- and the go bag that was for emergencies that she kept on the plane, and followed her co workers towards the exit, hoping that they would find some answers soon.


End file.
